1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to a dispensing device for pills or tablets in which the pills or tablets are dispensed in a controlled amount. The dispensing device of the present invention enables the tablets to be dispensed by manual movement of a control knob and includes a locking means which prevents inadvertent discharge of the tablets from the dispensing device. The dispensing device can be scaled so as to be a pocket-size tablet dispenser to provide convenient storage and dispensing of a variety of tablets.
2. Disclosure Statement
Dispensing devices containing a rotating ejecting means having one or more notches or recesses for trapping an object from a supply held above the ejecting means are known in the art of dispensing. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,834, Gadenne discloses a pocket dispenser comprising a cavity for storing pastilles placed above a dispensing wheel which contains a plurality of recesses to hold the pastilles, the dispensing wheel being rotated by a control knob which is interconnected with the dispensing wheel by a rotatably mounted pivot pin, the control knob extending outwardly from an enclosure which holds the pastilles and dispensing wheel, whereby movement of the control knob moves the dispensing wheel to receive a pastille from the storage cavity and convey the pastilles to a discharge opening in the dispenser enclosure. The dispensing device of Gadenne, however is unlike the present invention as it does not teach the specific structure of the dispensing wheel or include a funnel-shaped member which is placed between a storage cavity and a cavity which holds the dispensing wheel, nor does the above patent teach the unique locking means of the present invention to prevent inadvertent rotation of the control knob and subsequent inadvertent discharge of the tablets or pills.